Forever One shots
by STANathanXOox
Summary: This is what the title says. One shots for Forever. Please if you want to request a one shot I will try and write it for you. Rated M for some chapters. All of the characters are in it but it would only let me add four :D
1. Chapter 1

**Henry doesn't have a date to the NYPD Christmas ball, but when Jo's date cancels hours before Henry gathers up the courage to ask her.**

**A/N: I know original title but her at least it gets it out there. So these are going to be one shots that I write either if they pop into my head or if I get them prompted to me.**

**Please enjoy.**

It was less than 4 hours until the annual NYPD Christmas ball, and I was positive that I was the only one out of the whole precinct and Medical department that didn't have a date to the stupid event. The last time I had been to one of these things was more than fifty years ago, when Abigail and I were still young and very deeply in love. But the thing that truly amazed me was how truly disappointed I was to be going without a date, even Lucas who had a worse track record with women than I did had a date. It was getting nearer to the event and only those who were urgently needed or were trying to avoid the event were still in the precinct that day. There I was at my desk working on the latest report that would accompany the heart attack victim to the funeral home. I was about to pack up when I heard a light knock on my door. Looking up I saw Jo standing at my door a look of hurt and relief hidden beneath the well placed mask that was carefully in place.

"Detective how may I be of assistance?" I asked smiling up at her

"Why is it that men turn out to be complete utter assholes?" she asked angrily, I frowned at her question, I don't know about the others of my gender but I wasn't an asshole was I?

"Have I done something wrong detective?" I queried and she shook her head finally looking at me

"I'm sorry Henry? What did you say?" she asked and I answered

"You asked why men turn out to be complete assholes, and I was trying not to be offended because there are some men out there who would disagree with you. But my offense to that statement aside, did I do something wrong Detective?" I asked and she looked at me with a small smile on her face

"No Henry you didn't do anything wrong. My date for tonight just cancelled on me, apparently he has a work thing and can't get out of it. Work thing my backside" she said angrily

"I'm sorry to hear that Jo" I said concerned about her. It would explain the look she was trying so desperately to hide. Though why she came to me to vent was a bit of a wonder. We were partners yes. Friends sure but we weren't anything more were we? It was a question that had been running through my head for a while now. Could Jo and I really become more than friends, and if we did would we be able to put our partnership at risk? I knew that I would do anything for Jo, I'd already risked my life once or twice to save her so now and been there when she'd needed a shoulder to cry one, and maybe I could be there for her tonight? Gathering up the courage I made my way over to her and asked

"Jo I know that I'm not the guy who was going to take you to this thing tonight but I was wondering would you like to come with me to the ball?" she looked at me a little shocked before she nodded

"I- uh- yeah. I would like that a lot Henry" she said and I smiled

"Great I'll pick you up outside your apartment at 7?" I asked and she nodded

"Sure. Sounds great Henry" she said a smile on her face as she exited my office. Turning back to my desk and the paperwork that I had deserted when Jo had come in, I shook my head, grabbing my coat and scarf before heading home to get ready for the night.

When I got home, Abe was just closing up the shop for the night. I made my way through the door and was about to head up to the apartment above the store when I heard Abe call

"What has you so happy?" I turned toward him a small smile on my face and at the look of impatience he gave me and the slight groan of annoyance I answered

"I am taking Jo to the NYPD Christmas ball" at the look of shock on Abe's face I almost laughed

"What? Since when? This morning you were complaining because the whole thing was a tedious affair and you were going alone" Abe stated and I nodded

"Your right. But Jo's date cancelled last minute and I offered to take her instead. I'm picking her up at 7" I said and I saw Abe smile

"Finally, alright you go upstairs shower and do what you need to do. I'll have your suit ironed and ready for you when you get out" he said and I nodded taking the steps two at a time.

Once I was showered, dried and in my suit I stepped in front of the mirror. It had been a while since I'd worn this suit, and I had no idea what colour tie to wear. I went for a silver tie, deciding that since I had no idea what colour her dress was going to be, a silver tie was probably the safest bet. Checking my appearance one last time in the mirror, I smiled. That is until Abe came up behind me and smiled

"You scrub up good dad" he said and I smiled a little hesitant all of a sudden

"You sure Abraham you're not just yanking my chain right now?" I asked and he shook his head

"Of course not. You're going to make Jo forget all about that loser and make her feel really special tonight" he said and I nodded. I looked down and checked my pocket watch

"Oh jeez I have to go. I'm picking up Jo in 45 minutes and I still have a stop to make first" I said grabbing the keys to my old 1976 cherry red convertible, that lived in the garage behind the store.

"Have fun dad" I heard Abe call as I made my way down the back stairs into the garage. Getting in the car I started the journey towards Jo's house, stopping on the way to get a bunch of flowers for her and a corsage to put on her wrist, to match the one that Abe had sneakily pinned on to my pocket.

I knocked on Jo's door with five minutes to spare and as I heard her voice call down the hall saying to give her a minute, put the small box with the corsage inside my pocket, and straightened my tie. The bunch of roses and lilies a neat bunch of flowers. I heard the tell-tale signs of footsteps approaching the door before Jo opened it and when she did I felt my jaw drop a little and my breath hitched. She looked beautiful. Her fringe was pulled back off her face but it was wavy just the way I liked it and the dress was breath taking as well. A strapless, sweetheart bodice and free flowing skirt made of chiffon.

"You look beautiful" I said and she blushed a light shade of pink, before she smiled

"You don't scrub up to bad yourself" she stated and I smiled, feeling my own cheeks burn. I looked down slightly embarrassed, this seemed like new territory and I was unsure of what was acceptable or not but after looking down at the flowers I remembered, holding the bunch of flowers out to her

"These are for you" I said and she smiled, taking them and sniffing them.

"Mm, they smell beautiful. Let me put them in a vase and then we can go" she said leaving the door open but waiting for me to follow. When she had the flowers in a vase I pulled out the box with the corsage in it and offered it to her. She looked at me confused, eyebrows raised.

"What is this?" she asked a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips

"Open it" I said and she did. She smiled when she saw the corsage and took it out of the box.

"Help me put it on" she said and I smiled

"Of course" I answered taking it out of the box and putting it on her wrist. She admired it for a couple of minutes before she looked up and blushed again

"I guess we should probably get going" she said and I nodded, holding out my arm and walking with her out of her apartment, waiting for her as she locked the door and then down to the car where I opened the door for her as she got in and waited until she was safely in the seat before heading around the car to the driver's seat. She looked at me as I started the engine and then said

"I didn't know you could drive Henry?" I looked at her and smiled

"Did you assume that I walked everywhere?" I asked and she nodded sheepishly.

"I admit I do walk or take public transport more often than I find myself driving, this is New York after all and traffic can be abysmal but I do like to drive yes" I said and she nodded

"I find I am learning all sorts of things about you, Henry. Every bit more intriguing than the last" she said and I smiled at her.

The car ride was silent, but it wasn't awkward like one might think. I kept on looking over at Jo to make sure she was alright and each time I did she would send a smile my way. When we arrived at the venue, there was a chauffeur and someone waiting to help the women out of the cars, I shook my head and handed the chauffeur the keys before making my way around the car to grab Jo's hand and help her out of the car. She blushed at the gesture but there was also a smile on her face.

"Thank you Henry" she said and I smiled

"You're welcome Jo. Shall we?" I asked holding out my arm for her to grab a hold off. When she took it we made our way down the red carpet that had been rolled down the main entrance. There were a couple of photographers that were taking photos and as we walked in the door they were taking couples photos. So with an arm wrapped around Jo's waist and her turned in towards me, her arm resting on my chest her corsage clearly showing, I smiled at her as she looked at me and we kept eye contact for a couple of seconds too long, causing both of us to blush as we looked away.

"Very nice" the photographer said and we made our way further into the venue. Jo having spotted Lieutenant Reece and her husband, Detective Hanson and his wife and Lucas and his date. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her toward them.

"There they are" we heard Lieutenant Reece say as we approached the table.

"Sorry we're late but this was kind of a last minute arrangement for the two of us" Jo explained and I nodded.

"No matter, please take your seats" Lieutenant Reece said, we sat down and then she smiled

"Henry, Jo this is my husband. Leon Reece, he's electrician" she said with pride and we smiled

"It's nice to meet you sir" I said and he smiled

"Please call me Leon" he said and I smiled nodding. After that we were introduced to Mike's wife and Lucas's date. Both of them were very nice people. We spent a good half an hour just talking, myself talking to Leon about history and my job as a medical examiner that is until I heard a classical piece of music that had me eager to dance. I excused myself from the conversation and turned to Jo who seemed to have been alerted to the fact that I was about to ask her something.

"Jo would you do me the honour of having this dance with me?" I asked and she nodded, a smile spreading across her lips as she took my outstretched hand.

We danced for what felt like an eternity, I was completely lost in her eyes seeing them filled with happiness as we danced. It was the next slow song that her actions surprised me. She rested her head on my chest and we did a little box dance, completely changing from the dancing that we had been doing together, I was in shock for a couple of seconds before I pulled her in closer and rested my head atop her own. This would be a night I would always remember.

**A/N: If you have an idea for a one shot don't hesitate to give it to me :D and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**The team go out for karaoke night at the local bar and Jo and Henry are forced to sing a song together. Luckily Lucas had prepared him with a couple of song choices.**

**Alright here is the next one shot. Please don't hesitate to send me requests :D **

As I made my way up to the stage in the karaoke bar I had a strong sense of dread, there was no way that I would be able to do this. I didn't have a great understanding of music these days and the only reason why I had agreed to doing this in the first place was because of the look that Jo had given me. It was one of pure innocence and one that made me want to do everything in my power to make her happy. I was grateful to Lucas though, since the night almost six months ago where we had all headed out as a team after the case where Lucy Templeton's remains had been found at the Trash Bar. I now knew four main karaoke songs very well and a couple of others that I'd listened to maybe once or twice but that didn't actually mean that I was completely ready for this moment right now. I shook my head, you're not doing this for yourself Henry you're doing this for Jo, I scolded. When we got to the side of the stage the man asked us which song we were going to sing and as I looked at Jo and saw the look of hope and flicker of something more, I knew which song to choose. I leaned over and whispered in his ear the song choice and he nodded picking the song as I motioned for Jo to go up on stage. She smiled nervously as I stood next to her the mic in my hand and looked to her as the sound of the song started ringing out. She looked at me a small smile on her face before she looked at the screen with the lyrics on the screen. I started singing the song and she joined in, as the sound of "I got you babe" and our voices filled the air. As the song continued Jo and I forgot about the screen and the audience, making our way closer and closer together our arms wrapping around each other as we started on the last chorus. Staring into each others eyes as the song finished, it was like gravity was pulling us closer together. I could feel her breath on my neck as our faces inched closer and closer. It wasn't until we heard the cat calling and wolf whistles when we pulled back and looked around the room. Both of us looking at eac other a little embarrassed but that didn't stop us from walking off stage together and back toward our group of friends.

"Oh my God Henry, that was amazing. Aren't you glad that I had you listen to these songs?" Lucas said as I sat next to him. I looked at him and smiled at him sheepishly

"Yes Henry thank you" I said and he smiled. Both Jo and Hanson looked between the two of us and I shrugged asking

"What?" Jo shrugged before turning back to her conversation only Hanson was asking a question

"You had Lucas teach you some songs? Honestly Henry you should have come to me" I shook my head

"I went to Lucas a couple of months back and asked him if he would teach me a couple of songs, introduce me to the songs from now, specifically those that are popular karaoke songs. He did it in our time off. If it means that much to you Detective I can come to you" I said and he smiled

"Nah its alright Henry I'm just glad you're opening up a little" he said and I nodded. We all returned to our conversations and it wasn't long until everyone started to leave.

Jo and I were the last ones left and as she grabbed her coat off the back of her seat I put my scarf on. I waited and walked with her out to the car park, where we stood a little awkwardly by her car.

"Thank you for doing that with me tonight" she said a light blush covering her face

"You're welcome Jo. I enjoyed myself tonight, it was a lot of fun" I said and she smiled. I saw her shiver and she looked cold so I opened her door and watched as she got in. After closing her door she rolled down her window

"Henry do you have a ride home?" she asked and I nodded

"Yeah, Abe got worried last time when I had to call a cab and was left here for over an hour so I used Lucas's phone to ring him. He should be here soon" I explained and she nodded

"Alright, but I'll feel a little safer if I knew that you had been picked up, there are all sorts of people out at this time of night and I don't want anything to happen to you" she said and I nodded smiling at her kindness

"Ok Jo" I said and she smiled a little as well. As I saw Abe's car pull up to the curb I thought I heard Jo sigh.

"Tonight was fun Henry" she said and I looked at her

"It truly was Jo. Maybe we could do it again sometime" by ourselves, I added as an afterthought.

"Sure. I'll look forward to it" she said. There was a honk from Abe and I looked over at where he had parked before turning back to Jo

"Sorry Jo. Goodnight" I said giving her one last smile before making my way toward Abe and the car. Before getting into the car I watched as Jo pulled out of the parking lot and waved as she honked her horn, watching as she drove out of sight before finally getting into the car and hearing an impatient Abe scold me for being out in the cool air for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU where Jo has a young son and is asked to look after him for a couple of hours while Jo is on a stakeout. (In this Sean is still alive but they're divorced so that is why Jo has never mentioned him before)**

**So here is the next one shot I hope you like it :D **

When Jo had asked me to look after her son I didn't know what to expect. I mean hell she had a son and that was a big enough of a shock being asked to look after him for a couple of hours had been even more of one. Especially when I was introduced to him thirty seconds later. Jo rushed in holding the young boys hand, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry to dump this on you last minute Henry but there was no one else I could call. Sean is out of town with his family and I've been trying so desperately to make this work around him" she said and I nodded

"That's alright Jo, I'm sure we'll be fine" I answered trying to reassure both myself and Jo that we would be fine. She smiled a little before she dumped two bags in front of my desk

"In here is his nappies, baby powder, wipes and other necessities like a change of clothes. And in this bag is a couple of his activity books, a couple of toys and his blanky in case he gets tired" she said explaining to me what was happening.

"Ok I think I've got it" I said and she nodded just as Hanson rushed into the room and started dragging her away

"Just give me a minute Mike" she said leaning down to give her son a tight hug before kissing him all over the face. "Alright Josh, mummy will be out for a while but Henry has been very nice to agree to look after you. He's very nice and you'll love him. Be a good baby" she said placing one final kiss on his forehead before leaving with Hanson.

As soon as Jo was out of sight he cried and the only thing I could do was kneel down next to him and pull him in for a hug. Whispering into his ear and reassuring him that everything would be ok. When that didn't work I picked him up and carried him over to my desk, grabbing the bags as we went. Remembering that his blanky was in the bigger of the two bags I grabbed it out and handed it to him, which he took eagerly, before he hugged it close and put his thumb in his mouth. I was able to stop myself from telling him about unhealthy that just in time. He obviously didn't need that kind of thing right now. Now safely behind my desk, I sat down and rifled through the bag, finding a couple of colouring books and a pencil case full of pencils and felt tip pens. Placing them down in front of him I asked

"Josh which one do you want to do?" he looked up at me and then back down at the books, pointing at the one of some animation called "The Croods". I nodded opening it up to a page before he grabbed a couple of the pens and started colouring. As I watched the young boy, I took in his features, he definitely had Jo's eyes and hair colour but the rest of him seemed to be more of his father, who I had only heard about once or twice. Hopefully I could talk to her and find out what had happened to them. I tapped him on the shoulders when he seemed to have calmed down and asked a question that had been bugging me for a while

"How old are you Josh?" I asked and he looked up at me a smile on his face as he held up four fingers and said happily

"Two!" I chuckled as I helped him get the right number of fingers, explaining to him that it was the correct amount, which started a lesson in numbers and counting from 1 to 10 on his fingers. I smiled when he got to ten by himself, and at the clap he was giving himself when he had done so, before I joined in giving him a small hug and saying

"Well done Josh, do you think you could show mummy when she gets back?" I asked and he nodded happily.

I used the skills that I had picked up whilst working from home when Abe was very young and was able to keep an eye on Josh and do my paperwork. It was about an hour later when he started rubbing his eyes continuously and he was yawning.

"Josh, I think it's time for you to go down for a nap. What do you say?" I asked and he nodded. So getting him up and laying him in one of the chairs on the other side of my office, which thankfully faced away from the morgue, I made sure he had his blanky and was covered in the blanket that was in his baby bag. Staying by his side until he was asleep, I looked up a little startled when Lucas came into my office and said that there was a dead body that needed an autopsy. I frowned, unsure if I could leave the young boy alone in an unfamiliar place. But when I heard the little snores fill the room I knew that I had time.

It was an hour and a half later when I was finished with the autopsy of the victim, a fifty eight year old male who had died of a brain aneurism. So with the autopsy done I headed into my office to write up my report before the body could leave for the funeral home. I was half way through the report when I heard the sound of the blanket shifting over on the chair, looking up and seeing the troubled expression on young Josh's face I knew that I would have to do something. So capping my pen and making my way around my desk, I knelt before him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, calling his name softly. And when he woke the first thing he did was fling himself into my arms and sob. Stunned by the action it took me a couple of minutes to get my bearings and wrap my own arms around him.

"It's alright Josh, I've got you" I whispered repeatedly. When he had calmed down a little he pulled back and said

"Fank you Henry" I smiled and nodded

"You're very welcome Josh" I said. I was about to ask him if he was hungry when I heard his tummy rumble, and I watched as his hands immediately flew to his stomach. He looked up at me and I chuckled at the look of innocence on his face.

"Let's see if mummy packed you anything in your bag" I said getting up and carrying him over to the bags that were now behind my desk. After five minutes of searching and finding no food for the young boy, I put him down so I could put on my coat and scarf before grabbing my wallet and checking the time. It was after 3pm so if I got him something light now he should be able to last until his mum got back.

Carrying him out of my office and through the morgue, covering his eyes so that he didn't see any of the bodies in the morgue, which elicited a long and delightful giggle to fill the air. When we were in the elevator heading up to the lobby I uncovered his eyes and he looked at me giggling again

"Peek a boo Henry" he said and I chuckled.

"Peek a boo Josh" I said tickling his little stomach as I did so, which caused another round of laughter. When the elevator doors opened I made my way out of the building and down the road to the café, ordering a coffee for myself and a cookie and a drink of orange juice for Josh. As I put him in the high chair next to me one of the women in the store walked passed us and said

"Oh your son is just the cutest thing" I was about to say that he wasn't my son but she was already gone. When my drink arrived I was playing a couple of games with him, which was causing him to laugh, which intern had a lot of people looking at us. When that was done it was a little while later that we headed back to the morgue. And I was expecting Jo to come in and pick her up. But Josh was getting restless and it was getting late. So finishing the reports that needed to be done and closing down the all the equipment for the night, I rang Jo's cell phone and left a message to say that I had headed home and taken Josh with me.

As I carried a sleepy Josh into the store, Abe looked up and frowned in confusion. I shook my head and mouthed

"Later" he nodded and headed upstairs.

"Abe will you be able to get a little bowl for Josh he needs some dinner and then I'll put him to sleep in my bedroom" I said and he nodded. I smiled before heading over to the table. Sitting Josh in one of the seats before I pulled my chair closer towards his. Abe was back with a macaroni and cheese, which had been cooled down waiting for me to get home.

"Here you go Josh, have some dinner and then I'll get you ready for bed" I said and the young boy sat upright a little. As I helped him eat Abe had gone through the bag for a change of clothes to put the young boy in and found a pair of racing car pyjamas for him to sleep in. When he was done with his dinner, I carried him into the bathroom to give him a bath, before putting him in his pyjamas and into my bed, I smiled at him as his little snores filled the room.

Making my way back out to the lounge I was surprised to see that my dinner was waiting on the table for me and Abe was waiting for answers.

"What can I do for you Abraham?" I asked and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what Henry?" he said and when I didn't answer him he pointed between me and my room

"Who is that?" he asked and I nodded

"That is Jo's son Josh. I don't know very much other than that, but her and Detective Hanson went on a stake out earlier today and she asked if I could watch him. He really is a sweet boy, incredibly smart and loveable. Reminds me of you when you were that age" I teased and he looked at me feigning hurt.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" he asked and I shook my head. He nodded before digging into his meal.

It was almost 10pm when she arrived at the shop, knocking on the door. She looked warn out and tired, I knew that I should probably let her go home and sleep but I was way too curious to let her leave without answering a couple of questions. I opened the door and she smiled

"Hey Henry, how was he?" she asked and I smiled

"He was such a blessing Jo. He has the most amazing manners and the cutest laugh. You must be incredibly proud" I said and she nodded

"I am. I'm also incredibly lucky that his grandparents haven't decided to take him away" she said and I looked at her. I was so eager to learn more about Jo, this beautiful, intelligent, intriguing and almost as complex women as I was man.

"What happened between you and your husband Jo?" I asked and she sighed, looking at me, searching to see if she could really trust me. Though she must've decided that she did because she was taking my hand and leading me up to the roof top garden, where she, Abe and I had shared our first meal together almost a year ago now. When we were up there she looked out over the city before she turned her gaze to mine once again.

"Sean and I, we were so in love. We went everywhere together, inseparable even. When we were dating and even through the first couple of years of our marriage he was working his way up the co-operate food chain to where he is now. When I fell pregnant he became more and more distant and then as soon as I gave birth to a son it was like he had something in our relationship to live for again. During the first six months of Josh's life I was off work 99% of the time looking after him, as you know is expected but whenever Sean was around whatever I was doing was never good enough. I was the one who was up every two or three hours doing the nappy changes and feeding him but whatever I did wasn't good enough. When Josh was six months old, I became sick of it, of the way he treated me, of the arguments and fights that we would have and so I called it quits and divorced him, only him being a lawyer and the fact that my job is a high risk one and the fact that I wasn't prepared to quit meant that Sean ended up winning custody of Josh and I only got to see him every second week. However I have recently learned that during our marriage and the court case he was sleeping with his lawyer and that his parents who are incredibly wealthy slipped the judge a fair tip to overrule whatever plea my lawyer made" she told me and I felt anger at the man who had been Jo's husband, the man that she had had a child with and spent hours looking after and raising. I squeezed her hand, the one that was still in hers and pulled her in close for a hug upon seeing the tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, Jo no one deserves to be treated that way. Especially not someone as wonderful and beautiful as you" I said and she looked at me a small smile on her face

"It's in the past. But I have found a judge that is willing to help me try and win back custody of my son" she said and I smiled

"''I can be there if you want" I offered and she shook her head

"I can't have you doing that Henry" she said and I shook my head in response

"I want to Jo. I want to help any way I can" I said squeezing her hand again

"You already are Henry. Just by being you" she said and I smiled. If there was a moment to feel like you meant something to someone this was it, what she had said made me proud to call this beautiful woman my friend.

**A/N: Hey guys I really hope you enjoyed this one shot. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A one shot that focus' on Henry and Jo helping Eddie Warsaw (S01xE19) and his son Jeffery Templeton get acquainted with one another. And the two of them talking a little afterwards.**

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is the first one that I've written that was based on an episode and I think I did alright. This is my take on what happened with Eddie and his son. I hope you like! Please please please review guys. they make me happy and I would love to get your feedback and know what you think.**

"What about Eddie?" Jo asked, Lieutenant Reece looked at the two of us and then smiled

"He's served his time" she answered before heading back to her office. I made my way over to Eddie, sitting next to him. He still looked shocked from the news that he was a father, that he had been wrongly accused of murder and that the man who had killed his girlfriend had raised his child all these years.

"No ones pressing charges. You're free to go" I said a smile on my face, happy to be the one to relay that news to him, especially since it had been my promise to him that had meant if my hunch was wrong he would still be in jail awaiting a new trial date. He looked at me grimly

"Go where?" he asked his eyes screaming out for help

"You have a son" I said trying to help him see that there was somewhere he needed to be.

"He doesn't need me" he said looking away from what me. After a brief pause where I remembered how Abe had always been there for me I looked at him and said

"Maybe it's you that needs him" and as memories of that dark period of my life came flashing back, all too real for me I felt Jo squeeze my hand bringing my attention back to the present.

"Eddie, your son has grown into an amazing man. We've meet him and he's such a great person, I believe that if Lucy were here she would've wanted the two of you to be in contact" she said reaching out and squeezing his hand too. He looked down at the contact and smiled a little

"If I had known about him, known she was pregnant I would've followed her, supported her. Given her the life she deserved and treasured our child. I would've left my life and done everything for her, she was my soul mate" he said tears flowing freely down his face

"That was exactly why she didn't tell you Eddie. She didn't want you to give up your dream, she loved you enough to at least try and let you go" Jo said trying to explain to him why she had left, he nodded a little

"I loved her so much, honestly she deserved so much better than me but I don't know there was always this spark between us this fuel and passion. I just wished that we could've made us work properly" he sighed. He looked around the room before looking between the two of us

"When you love someone, truly love someone its magical and when you find the person that makes your heart soar, causes butterflies to flutter in your stomach and sends shivers up and down your spine you know you've found that magic" he said and as each word left his mouth the more those feelings grew inside of me, as my eyes searched Jo's and the hold she still had over my hand was sending little shivers up and down my spine. It wasn't until we heard Eddie speak again that we broke eye contact and Jo let go of my hand. A blush on both our cheeks.

"Lucy was that for me and I know someday I'll be with her again. But right now I would like to meet my son" he said. What he said was enough for both Jo and I to recover from what we were feeling.

Jo had phoned Jeffery on the way out of the building to see if he would like to meet his biological father. I didn't know his reaction other than that he had agreed because Jo and I were escorting a very nervous Eddie into the little 24 hour café for the two of them to meet. Jo and I were sat on the same side of the table so that the two of them could do the same when Jeffery arrived. Jo and I had our backs to the door which left Eddie facing the door, so he could keep an eye out for his son. As we waited Eddie's nervousness was beginning to show through more prominently than before. Hearing the ring from the doorbell Eddie looked up a hopeful little smile on his face as he laid eyes on his son again. He stood and as we watched the scene unfolding before us I couldn't help but watch Jo's reaction as well. It seemed she was all for happy endings such as these and I thought to myself that the next moment we were alone I might just bring it up. Eddie held out his hand and introduced himself

"I'm Eddie Warsaw. I'm your biological father. It's nice to finally meet you" he said and Jeffery smiled

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Jeffery, I'm 34 years old, recently widowed but father of a one and a half year old daughter Isabella" Jeffery said and looking at Eddie his reaction was priceless. He looked so happy to hear that news

"I'm a grandfather" he said a happy smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah. She's perfect, my angel. But while I was working I only saw her every couple of days, she spent a lot of her time with her grandparents on her mums side, apparently they don't want out of her life and I wasn't going to take her away from them either" he explained.

As the conversation became more emotional, Jo and I decided that it was time for us to say our goodbyes and wish the two of them luck for the future. Both men stood and thanked us. Even pulling both of us in for a hug so they could whisper they're thanks. We smiled at them both, before leaving them. As Jo and I made our way out of the and toward the car, Jo's phone rang. We paused on the side walk as she talked to Hanson. When she hung up she said

"Looks like the whole gang is meeting at a karaoke club, would you like to join us?" she asked and I nodded

"Of course Detective" I said making my way closer to the cab to get a taxi before turning toward her again

"Detective I have a question" I said and she turned to me a smile on her face

"What is it Henry?" she asked and I smiled

"You seemed really happy in there when Eddie and Jeffery meet for the first time as father and son, I was just wondering do you enjoy happy endings?" she looked at me like I was crazy

"Who doesn't like happy endings?" she asked rhetorically before she said

"No, that's not the whole reason. I'm a cop and you're an ME we see a whole lot of death and dying, relationships ruined, people who murder just for the sake of murder its sad to go through all of it. But when you get to see the good that comes from the job, like what we saw today it makes me happy" she said and I smiled

"I guess I can agree with you" I said and she laughed

"Right well I'll see you soon Henry" and I looked at her confused for a second before she raised an eyebrow and I said

"Oh yes. Right. Karaoke night" I said a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jo's fave band is in town and she has no one to go with, so she asks a favour of Henry and he agrees. He turns to Abe for help in finding out about the band.**

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE SHOT. I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW WITH THIS AND SEE HOW THE DIFFERENT POINTS OF VIEW WORK FOR THIS CHAPTER. THEY MIGHT NOT HAPPEN IN EACH CHAPTER BUT ITS SOMETHING THAT I WANT TO BRING IN TO GIVE IT A LITTLE BIT MORE DEPTH AND DETAIL. I HOPE I DID ALRIGHT WITH THIS ONE. I WAS GOING TO DO A WHOLE BACKGROUND STORY INTO THE BAND BUT I KINDA RAN OUT OF TIME AND I REALLY WANTED TO POST THIS UPDATE FOR YOU. ANYWAY ENJOY AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

"Hey Lucas" I said as I made my way into the morgue knowing that he nor Henry didn't have a case to work on and the other bodies they'd been working on that morning had been completed and were in the process of being picked up by funeral homes and other services. The morgue itself was like grand central, full of heavy foot traffic whereas Henry's office seemed like as good a place as any to ask him this huge favour. I had been given tickets to see my favourite band as a gift from my mother and father but my father had had to cancel at the last minute due to a work emergency. The Eagles had been my favourite rock band since I was little, always something that was playing in the house especially given the fact that they were popular during the time my parents had been dating and starting off married life. I was distraught when I found out at the age of seven that they had disbanded and wouldn't come at of my room for days. I was 15 when they reformed the band and was incredibly excited when they started touring again that same year, my mother and father had brought tickets to see the concert and I remember getting to be so close to them as we had been in the mosh pit. As I knocked on Henry's door he looked up and smiled

"Hello Detective" he said a smile on his face

"Hey Henry" I said making my way over to one of the seats in front of his desk. He looked at me confused, since I hardly ever sat in the chairs in his office.

"What can I do for you Detective? Do we have a case?" he asked and I shook my head

"No we don't, but I have a favour to ask you though" I said and he looked a little happy about the fact I was asking him a favour, he sat up in his chair a little more and gave me his full attention, which kind of threw me a little.

"As you know a couple of months back was my birthday" I paused and looked at him, upon seeing his nod I continued "right well, for my birthday my parents brought me tickets to see my favourite band in concert. Now the concert is tonight and my parents had to cancel last minute, I would ask the others but Hanson has the boys tonight and I don't really know Lucas well enough to spend a night with him at a concert" I explained and watched as he looked at me

"I- who are they?" he asked and I smiled

"The Eagles. I was born the year before they broke up the first time but my parents always had their cd going. When I was 15 they reformed the band and I got to their concert and I really enjoyed it, and ever since I've been wanting to go back and see them" I told him and he nodded

"I will go with you" he said and I smiled. I got up and made my way around his desk placing a kiss on his cheek before I could stop myself from doing so.

"Sorry that was uncalled for" I apologised, I could feel the blush on my cheeks and saw him smile

"Its fine Jo, don't worry about it" he said and I nodded

"Ok well what time should I pick you up?" I asked and he thought about it

"Whatever suits you? I'm heading home in a couple minutes, and I'll be sending Lucas home as well so I'll be there" he said and I nodded

"Thank you again Henry" I said and he smiled

"Your welcome Jo" he said and as I left I couldn't help but feel a little hopeful about tonight.

HENRY

After agreeing to go with Jo to the concert and making sure that she was safely back in the homicide department, I grabbed my coat and my scarf and ran out of my office. I rushed home and found Abe in the store, so I flipped the open sign to close and made my way over to my son.

"What are you doing Henry? Is it Adam? Do we have to go?" he asked concerned and I shook my head

"Well then what is it?" he asked and I looked at him sheepishly

"I need your help Abraham" I said and he looked at me confused

"What did you do?" he asked and I answered

"Jo asked me to go with her to a concert but I've never been to one before and I have no idea who the band is. I was hoping that you could give me a little background on them before Jo picks me up tonight. Also I was hoping that you might have a record of theirs" I told him and he looked at me before he burst out laughing and I frowned. When he finally calmed down he had a smile on his face and was looking at me funny

"When you said that you were in need of help I thought it was something more serious than this" he said and my frown deepened

"But it is serious" I said and he said

"Only serious because you have feelings for her and you want to impress her" I scowled at him and he shrugged

"What I wasn't supposed to know that?" he asked and I glared at him before saying

"Just help me Abraham" I said and he nodded

"Alright pops follow me" he said and I did.

After three hours of discussing the history of the band and learning everything I could about them Abraham put on one of their albums and as we listened to the songs. As I listened to the songs and lyrics, I decided that Jo had quite a great taste in music. When the album finished I turned to Abe and asked

"Alright what should I wear?" he looked at me like I was crazy before he dragged me down the hall to the spare bedroom where there was a chest of clothes from throughout the ages. There had even been a couple of items that I had been given during the last century that I had never felt the urge to wear, so when Abe pulled out a couple of those items I shook my head

"No there is no way I'm wearing that it is ghastly" and when Abe looked at me with that knowing look I sighed and grabbed the clothes, stomping my way down the hall. I got to the bathroom door before I turned back to Abe and said

"Alright but I'm wearing this under protest" he shrugged and made his way down the hall.

When I was showered and dressed, I combed my hair before putting on the boots that be had left outside my door. Standing in front of the mirror I looked at my reflection and smiled, the normal t-shirt with some logo on it, the ripped jeans and leather jacket as well as the ankle high boots. I quite liked this look, but I wasn't going to give Abraham the satisfaction of that knowledge. Controlling my face I headed out to the living room where Abe was talking to someone. I turned the corner and saw Jo standing there in a dark purple halter neck shirt, with a plunging neck line, black skinny jeans and knee high boots. She looked breath taking as usual and as I approached she turned and her jaw dropped

"Wow Henry, the bad boy look really suits you" she said and I smiled

"Thank you Jo. You look beautiful" I said and she blushed.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked and she nodded

"Of course. As we made our way down to the front of the shop where Jo had parked her car I helped her into her leather jacket and I felt my cheeks burn slightly when my hands lingered just a little too long on her back, grateful that she was facing away from me and she couldn't see my reaction.

JO

We arrived at the venue, and the first thing I did when I got out of the car was leave my jacket in the car, knowing that it would get too hot in the mosh pit to have it on, besides it wasn't that cold out. Henry had his hand on my back the whole time, I wasn't entirely sure if it was so that he didn't lose me or just because he was out of his comfort zone, but either way I didn't mind. I turned back to him and smiled

"Alright the doors should be open soon, so here's your ticket and when we go in we'll be heading straight through those doors over there since we are in the mosh pit" I told him and he nodded

"Ok" he said taking his ticket. Just then they announced that the doors were opening and we were moving closer and closer to the door. When we got to the front of the cue the ticket lady who seemed to be in her late teens smiled at us as she scanned our tickets, before she said

"You guys are such an adorable couple, I wish I had a boyfriend who looked after me the way the two of you have been doing" I smiled at her not even bothering to correct her it was getting annoying correcting people, but tonight I didn't care, and I was grateful when I turned around to see that Henry was smiling too and he wasn't going to correct her either

"Thank you" I said smiling at her and she smiled

"Enjoy your night" she said and we nodded

"Thank you we will" Henry said his arm wrapping a little more tightly round my waist as we made our way into the venue.

It was four hours later that we were working out of the venue, Henry's arm still around my waist and a big smile on his face. I was pretty sure that I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Thank you for coming with me Henry. I really appreciated it" I said and he smiled

"I really enjoyed myself too Jo" he said and I blushed at the intensity of the look he was giving me.

"Abe said he would pick me up so that you didn't have to go out of your way to drop me off. And by the looks of things that's him over there. So detective thank you for a fantastic night and a memory I will remember forever" he said after a quick search of the crowd. My smile fell a little as he said this but I knew it was for the best. He leaned in and kissed my cheek and when he pulled back I smiled at him

"Goodnight Henry" I said and he smiled back

"Goodnight Jo" he said making his way over to Abe. I watched him go and when he was out of sight I finally reached up and felt my cheek. Smiling happily I left the venue making my way to my car so that I could head home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Person A thinks jello is medicine so whenever Person B is sick they give them jello to make them feel better.**

**HEY GUYS SO THIS IS A PROMPT I GOT OFF OF TUMBLR AND I CAN'T QUITE REMEMBER WHO I GOT IT FROM BUT HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

When I walked into the office on Monday morning and found out we had a case I was more than just a little disappointed when Henry didn't turn up at the crime scene. The victim a woman in her early 20's showed signs of sexual assault and torture, Hanson was talking to the man who had found her behind the dumpsters and I was listening to Lucas's in field observation. He was doing a good job and had picked up many things from his mentor but he just wasn't Henry, and when Dr Washington showed up it took all of Lucas's inner most strength to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs saying that it was a murder and not a suicide like he presumed, and I was just trying to keep myself from rolling my eyes at everything that left his mouth. Just as the body was being taken away and Hanson and I were about to leave I turned to Lucas who was about twenty steps behind Dr Washington trying to keep a safe distance when Hanson asked

"Where's Dr Morgan?" I looked at Lucas curious to know if he knew the reason for Henry not being here at a crime scene, especially since it wasn't his day off.

"He rang earlier to say that he had come down with a really bad case of the flu and so we've had to rearrange the office. It doesn't really help that we are short staffed already with a number of our staff away at a medical conference" Lucas explained, I thought about what Lucas had said, in the time that I had known Henry he had never once come down with the flu or an illness before so this kind of shocked me, but he was human so I guess we all get sick eventually. Making a side note to visit Henry later on I continued listening to the conversation

"Wait you guys have a conference? What do you guys discuss?" Hanson asked

"Oh you know, how gruesome cases are? What cases we found troubling? We do a lot of talking about new equipment that comes out and things like that" he said and I nodded.

"Alright well we'll start investigating and see if Dr Washington really will class this case as a suicide. If he does do you think we could sneak a report to Henry?" I asked, keeping my voice low since we were getting closer to the unis

"I could definitely try. I mean I know he's sick, but he gets just as crazy with Dr Washington's theories as the rest of us and hates giving people false information" Lucas said and we nodded

"Thanks, I'll be down later this afternoon for the report" I said and he nodded.

As promised I arrived down at the morgue later that afternoon, since Dr Washington had classed this case a suicide it technically didn't make it a case for the police anymore, however even Lieutenant Reece who disliked the way Dr Washington performed his autopsies wanted Henry take have a look. Looking around the morgue seemed to be deserted and I was glad that Dr Washington had gone home.

"Lucas do you have the report for me?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah. I have the report, I also put in my crime scene notes and extra pictures of the body. Please don't let him catch you though, he could have me fired" Lucas said and I nodded

"That's alright Lucas I wouldn't dream of it" I told him and he smiled a little before heading to his office to get his things.

After heading upstairs to grab my things and sign off for the evening, I decided to stop and get a couple of things before going and seeing Henry. As I made my way through the supermarket I remembered one of Henry's favourite treats and grabbed it off the shelf, grabbing one more because I was hoping it would make him feel better I smile, sure that he was going to enjoy this treat.

Arriving on the doorstep of Abe's Antiques where Henry and Abe lived above the store I knocked on the door. Luckily Abe was still in the store, sitting behind his desk, having heard the knock he got up and he made his way over to answer the door. He smiled cheerily as he opened the door and I smiled back, Abe was always a cheerful person and being in his presence always made me feel comfortable and safe.

"Jo how are you?" he asked and I smiled

"I'm good thank you Abe and you?" I asked

"I'm good but I'm not really the reason why you are here am I?" he asked and I shook my head and he nodded

"Henry's upstairs in the lounge, the last time I saw him he was reading on the couch. Go on up" he said and I smiled

"Thanks Abe" I said before making my way up the stairs to the apartment above the store. Making my way into the lounge I could see that Henry was still dressed in his flannelette pyjamas and had a blanket wrapped around him, he had a book laying open a top the blanket and beside him were a whole bunch of tissues, a glass half full of water. He looked to be burning up but I knew from experience that he probably felt incredibly cold right now. Instead of waking him I sat in the chair opposite him, grabbing my phone out of my pocket I lost track of time.

Hearing the groan that came from Henry I knew that he was about to wake up, looking at the time on my cell phone I realised that I had been here for over three hours, though I was glad that Henry was getting some sleep. I looked over at Henry and watched as he rubbed his eyes before sitting up on the couch and looking around, he did a double take when he saw me and if I wasn't so concerned for him I probably would've laughed at his reaction.

"Jo what are you doing here?" he asked and I smiled

"Well I wanted to see how you were feeling and offer you some Jell-O" I said reaching into the bag and pulling out some Jell-O. He shook his head a small smile on his face before he had a coughing fit and the smile on my face dropped to a frown, the concern that I had growing stronger. Rushing to his side and patting his back gently I could hear his breathing now and knew that he was quite phlegmy and his temperature was higher than I had thought. I handed him the Jell-O that came with the spoon and told him to eat it before he gave me a confused look and said

"Jell-O isn't going to help me medically feel better Jo. I need my antibiotics and pain relief of the counter in the kitchen" he said hoarsely and I nodded

"I know and apart from hot soup and other liquid foods Jell-O is probably the most solid food you can eat right now, trust me. Plus its strawberry flavour" I said the smile returning to my face when he smiled back. When I was sure that he was eating the Jell-O I made my way into the kitchen and found the prescription pill bottle and the pain relief on the bench as well as a pot of luke warm soup, not seeing a microwave anywhere for me to heat it quickly I turned the element on and heated the soup through, before making a fresh pot of tea and taking it into him when it had boiled.

"I just put the stove on to reheat the soup, so it shouldn't be too far away but here is your medicine" I said and he smiled before taking them and the cup of tea that I offered him.

"How long have you been here Jo?" Henry asked when he had drunk another two mugs of tea and finished his Jell-O. Looking at the time again I answered

"About three and a half hours" I said and he looked at me confused

"Why?" he asked again and I answered truthfully

"I wanted to check on you" searching his face I knew he could sense there was something else

"And?" he prompted, sighing I got up and made my way over to my bag and handed him the folder

"Dr Washington was the ME on the scene, completely disregarded Lucas's findings and then declared that the victim was a clear suicide even though the poor girl had been raped and tortured" I told him and he looked at me before looking through the folder.

"If you give me until Saturday I'll be able to have a definite answer for you, by then I should be able to make it into the station to take a look at the body but for now I need to sleep." He said and I nodded grabbing the folder off of him and placing it beside him on the coffee table. I put the Jell-O in the fridge and then made my way back downstairs to tell Abe that he was asleep again. I was seriously hoping that Henry would be back to 100% as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Henry and Jo make out in front of the precinct and in the background you see Hanson and Lucas giving money to Lt. Reece because they made a bet for how long it would take for them to do it**

**OK SO I KNOW OF A COUPLE OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE WRITTEN A ONE SHOT LIKE THIS BUT I WANTED TO HAVE A TRY AT IT. I HOPE YOU LIKE PLEASE REVEIW!**

It had been a long day, we'd all just finished working a 72 hour shift and that meant that emotions were high, and suspicions were even higher. Henry and I had been dating for over three months now, and in that time he had told me the truth about who he was, something that after the initial shock had worn off made complete sense to me and made me love him more. It had explained a lot about him. But working together not being ready to let anyone apart from Abraham in on our secret meant that we had to keep it professional at work, something that had been easy at first since we hadn't done the deed yet, but now that we had it was hard keeping our hands off of each other, and there had been times when we had thought we'd slipped up but had managed to put it to being emotional about a teenager having been tortured or a single mother dying and leaving behind two kids under the age of five. I had finished my report after Lieutenant Reece had told everyone to go home and left it on her desk, Mike doing the same because the faster we got our reports done the quicker we could head home without the weight of having to do it the following day. After logging off my computer I made my way down to the morgue where Henry had said that he would wait for me because he didn't want to go home alone. Something that made me feel incredibly warm and happy inside.

Stepping off the elevator and spying Henry in his office I smiled, it had been a long ass day, because it had started three days ago. The case we'd just finished solving had been a high profile case and everyone from the mayor to his children had wanted the killer caught as soon as possible, which meant that there was no rest for the wicked. I think I'd been fine until half way through this morning when I was getting cranky and biting everyone's head off. Luckily Henry had caught me whilst I was down in the morgue before lunch and told me to go into his office and take a quick nap, so I had. When I woke there was a coffee and donut waiting for me on his desk and a little note from Henry in his elegant script saying that if I needed to have a break before this case was done then to come back and see him. When I'd left the morgue he hadn't been there so I couldn't thank him but now as I entered his office he looked up and smiled brightly at seeing me a little less cranky.

"How are you feeling Jo?" he said keeping my pet name that he usually called me out of the question because there were still morgue techs working.

"Exhausted, I just want to sleep" I said and he nodded

"So do I" he said standing up and grabbing his coat and scarf off the coat rack before putting them on. I smiled at him as he struggled a little to find the sleeve for his left arm, especially since we were overtired and needed sleep. So I made my way over to him and helped him into his jacket before snatching his scarf and wrapping it around his neck, looking out his office windows to make sure there was no one to witness what I was about to do and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Five minutes later and Henry and I were safely out of the office and he was walking me towards my car which was in the carpark next to the building when he pushed me against the car and kissed me. A deep and hungry kiss that made me want so much more but I pulled back trying to catch my breath, before leaning into his ear to whisper

"God I missed this". He grabbed my hand and squeezed gently.

"I'll see you back at home?" he asked and I nodded a smile on my face.

"Of course, is Abe making dinner?" I questioned and he laughed nodding happily

"Well then I'll be there in ten minutes" I said a teasing smile on my face, I looked at Henry who had a teasing glint in his eye when he pulled me into his embrace again and pressing his lips against mine. This time it was a kiss for dominance, a kiss where tongues explored mouths, memorising the taste, the feel but loving the sensation because we loved each other. The kiss lasted until we were out of breath, gasping for air, my head landed on Henry's shoulder and I felt myself nuzzle closer into his embrace

"Jo if you don't get going then how can I stop myself from touching you" he said his voice full of arousal, I pulled back and saw that arousal mirrored in his eyes and knew that I had to stop this was torture for both of us, especially when we both needed sleep.

"Alright I'll go. See you soon Henry" I said kissing his cheek this time, before getting in the car and making sure that Henry got himself a cab before leaving.

What we hadn't noticed is that during the whole time we'd been outside, Mike, Lucas and Lieutenant Reece had been standing there watching us. As I drove out of the car park, Mike and Lucas who were still a little bit shocked reached into their pockets and pulled out fifty dollars each before putting them in Lieutenant Reece's hand. The following afternoon I would find out that they all knew when Lieutenant Reece came up to me and thanked me for making her one hundred dollars richer, I would freak and go down to see Henry who would have to comfort me and tell me that it was a good thing that they knew, because we didn't have to hide our feelings anymore, didn't have to hide our relationship and we could be a little more open with gestures, thanks to Lieutenant Reece she even let Henry continue to come out in the field with me as my non-official partner as long as we kept the PDA to a minimum and kept focused on our jobs she didn't mind what we did as long as we were happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Person A holding a sobbing Person B. Person B cries them self to sleep with their face buried into Person A.**

**Ok I'm sorry that this one shot is very short but I wanted to get a chapter out there and also was quite stumped on how to do it. But I hope you like it! Please review!**

It had been rather emotional today to say the least, the effect that this case had had on everyone meant that it didn't surprise me that Jo ended up on my front door step in the early hours of the morning. Abe was asleep, and I had just come up from my lab to try and get some sleep when I heard the knock. Looking over at Jo I could see that she really wasn't any better than I was, it seemed we were both struggling with the way the case had turned. Having a child kidnapped was hard enough but losing said child, one that had so much potential and greatness was always hard. It reminded me of all the children I'd seen taken far too soon to make their mark on the world and as I opened the door I sighed before asking Jo

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" when she shook her head I invited her in before we made our way upstairs to the apartment above Abe's shop. I boiled a pot of tea and then brought it in to the lounge where Jo had her elbows digging into her knees and her hands framing her face. As I sat down I sat as close as possible to her but far enough away that there was a small smidgen of space. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Jo turned slightly and said with tears rolling down her cheeks

"How can she have been so heartless? Kidnapping her own child, torturing and then leaving him to die in the street for everyone to see" She said and I frowned, there were some psychotic people out there and though I was sure if Jo knew about my condition she would probably think that I would be in that category but for now it was enough for me to pull her close and hold her tight as she sobbed

"I have no idea how she could've been so heartless, nor how no one saw it before now but she's going away for good Jo. She will be punished for her crimes" I tried to reassure her and she shook her head, the rest of her body violently shaking to match

"That's not enough Henry, she will be imprisoned but honestly what she deserves is so much worse. I mean had I ever had kids with Sean there would've been no way that either of us would lay a finger on that child without some form of affection" she said and I nodded, remembering that even when Abe was little, when he was going through his rebellious phase there was nothing Abigail and I could do to stop him, let alone harm him in anyway.

We stayed silent for a while more, I continued to hold a sobbing Jo and all I could think about where memories from Abe's childhood. The first time he crawled, his first walk to the time he said his first word, rode his first bike and fell off and the first thing that I had done was rush to his side and reassure him that it was going to be alright, that if he got up and tried again, he would get it right with a little bit of persuasion and courage, and the next thing we all knew he was riding himself around on his bike. All the achievements and milestones that Abe had achieved made me proud, all the times we fought, reminded me just how fragile life could be and what happened when you got too emotionally involved in something, all the times he came to me and told me how much he loved me and gave me a hug, just proving that though I wasn't his biological father, I had done good and that he loved me regardless of the fact that we had had our ups and downs throughout our lifes, but no matter what as a parent I was always there for him.

When I looked down at Jo I realised that she had quietened down during the time that I had gotten lost in my own thoughts. I smiled a little, knowing that if this had been about anything else she would've tried to fight the lull of sleep and insist that she drive herself home. But knowing it was too late for that and how much she really wasn't in any state to drive, I picked her up bridal style and carried her into my room. Pulling back the sheets and laying her on my bed before tucking her in and getting changed myself. I leant down and placed a light kiss against Jo's forehead

"Goodnight Jo" I said and when she moaned I pulled back fearing that I had been caught, until she turned over and tucked her arms around the pillow hugging it close. Smiling to myself, I headed out to the lounge and sat on the couch, pulling the blanket over myself and resting my head against the armrest. I was glad that Jo was here, that she had come to me and that I could help her when she was feeling weak, it made me feel special and trusted. A smile on my face and the thought that both Jo and Abe were safe where I could find them was a nice one, one that lulled me to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Henry is noticeably depressed, and doesn't go to work. Jo goes to the antique store and sees Henry "self-harming" himself, and convinces him to stop - ****griffinheart67**

**Hey guys, I know the last one shot wasn't that fantastic but I wrote it after a long tiring day at work and having just started new medication for my allergies. OK well this chapter is one that I didn't enjoy writing as I have been that way before (as I'm sure a few of you have) but I promised that if you sent me in a prompt I would write it for you guys. So all that aside I hope you like this update and please review!**

Something didn't quite feel right, I had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and nothing I did or tried to convince myself was making it go away. Finally after three hours of this torture and restlessness I got out of bed and decided to go for a drive, knowing that if there was one thing that calmed me it was definitely a drive. Grabbing my keys, cell phone and purse I made my way out to the car after locking up the house. I had no idea where I was going just that I was using this time to think. At first my thoughts were running through memories of Sean, the good and the bad. And then they took an unexpected turn, to the man who had been sneaking his way into my heart from the moment I laid eyes on him about seven months ago. He was talented, British, intelligent, slightly annoying but somehow beneath all that we shared the same pain, we shared the pain of losing someone we cared about, and for that I was happy. But something had changed. Henry had changed and I wasn't sure why, I thought to start with that maybe it was because of me, I mean I had started dating Isaac and though he was pushing me toward it, somehow I knew that deep down inside he wasn't actually happy with that fact, there were times when I thought I had caught a glimmer of jealousy and pain in his eyes. Then we'd worked the case of Abe's dead mother and he assured me that I hadn't made it awkward between us, for which I was grateful, I don't think I could bear losing him. But after finding out the truth of what happened to Sylvia, Henry become more and more depressed, he talked less, went overboard in his little spiels when he joined us at crime scenes, dived head first into his autopsies and arrived at the morgue in the wee hours of the morning and left just before midnight every night. I felt bad for Henry and knew that I needed to be by his side tonight. He had been there for me through so much and as I exited the car and looked up at the sign somehow I knew that deep down this is where I was going. I knocked on the door.

The person who greeted me was Abe, he smiled tiredly and as I looked him over, I noted how much older he seemed to look having a friend who was acting irrationally.

"What are you doing here Jo?" he asked after suppressing a yawn

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd check on Henry" I said and he smiled

"That's nice of you Jo. He's down in his lab, has been since he got home. I tried to get him to come up for dinner but I fear we may be losing him to this damn depression" he said sadly and I frowned at his choice of words. His words weren't much comfort either, but of course Abe would be the first to notice if Henry was acting strangely.

"You go back to bed Abe, I'll show myself out when I leave" I said and he looked at me, trying to read my expression but when he yawned again he nodded

"Of course Jo. And thank you for being here for him" he said, I nodded

"Of course Abe, there isn't anywhere else I would rather be tonight" I said and he nodded before tightening his dressing gown and weaving his way through the antique store up to the apartment above, he reached the stairs before turning and said

"Good night Jo" I smiled at him

"Good night Abe" I said before making my way over to the stairs to Henry's lab.

Only being down in the lab a couple times before and all of them having been bad memories, what I saw shocked me. There in the chair behind his oak wood desk sat Henry, hunched over slightly and holding a bloody scalpel. Screaming in shock I rushed over to Henry and tried to bring him back to the land of the living. I couldn't lose Henry too. I don't think I could cope with that.

"Henry! Henry! HENRY! I can't lose you, please don't die on me" I begged urgently trying to get his attention, sapping his face, shaking his arm, before noticing the blood that was dripping from the cuts on his wrists and noting that they looked pretty deep. Grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket I was about to call for an ambulance when Abe rushed into the room, saw me sitting by Henry, saw the cuts to Henry's wrist and rushed over to one of the shelves grabbing a first aid kit and then heading to a cabinet and pulling from it some revolting smelling plant. He rushed over and dropped the first aid kit, before placing the plant beneath Henry's nose and covering his mouth, I was about to yell at Abe and ask what the hell he was doing when Henry's eyes shot open and he tried gasping for breath.

"Dear God Abraham put that God awful plant away" Henry scolded before Abe looked at him, taking the scalpel from his hands and disposing of it, putting the plant away as well. Now that Henry was clearly alright I felt anger toward him for being so reckless, for thinking that taking his own life would end his pain, thinking that those left behind wouldn't be hurt. He stood and made his way over to Abe, pulling Abe in for a hug before whispering something in his ear, and with that Abe made his way upstairs and Henry and I were alone again.

He looked at me, searching my face for something anything to give away what I was feeling but having had training to school my features I used that training now so that he wouldn't have the upper hand.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Jo. I assure you twas not my intention for you to find out like this" he said and I looked at him, trying to get a read on him but his barrier was up and just knowing that sent me over the edge. Getting to my feet I started yelling

"What the hell Henry? Are you seriously freaking kidding me right now? Have you lost all faith in humanity? All trust in those around you? Those that care? What about Abe? What do you think it would do to him if you killed yourself from that little stunt you just pulled? What about Lucas? Or Mike and Lieutenant Reece? How do you think they would feel if you were gone? Committing suicide is never the answer no matter how tough things seem Henry", by the time I had finished I realised that I had paced around the lab and was now standing front of Henry

"Jo I just- I've had a lot on my plate recently and I just it seemed like the only option. I'm sorry" he said and I frowned.

"You don't know how truly special you are Henry. Your life is valued and you have friends here, ones that will miss you terribly should you truly decide that ending your life would be beneficial" I said and he was watching me, watching my movements, reading my facial expressions before he asked

"What about you?" and I looked at him confused

"What do you mean, what about me?" I asked and he said

"How would you react if I had committed suicide?" he asked and I looked at him.

"I would probably find your dead body, find a way to bring you back to life and then make you watch how much everyone was suffering from the loss" I said and he nodded, before grabbing my hands and asking

"The truth?" I looked into his eyes and knew that I owed him this much

"I would be truly devastated. You're my friend and I trust you. You've been that constant in my life since we meet, and I finally feel like a wall is coming down, one where I feel like I don't have to be so guarded because there is someone else who knows and understands my pain and accepts me for who I am. You're that person Henry, you've shown me so much, taught me things I never thought would be interesting and made me believe again. I want to be able to do the same for you Henry. I want to be that person you can confide in and the one that you can turn to when something gets a little hard or makes you feel like doing this, because you've done that for me Henry, you made me see the world in a different light" I said and as he listened to what I said I saw something change in him, like he was realising for the first time in a long time that he could probably be honest with someone.

"I know I can trust you Jo and someday I will tell you the whole truth, that wall for me is coming down as well but right now I'm not quite there yet" he said squeezing my hands that were still in his grasp. As I searched his face and saw the truth in his eyes I believed him, knew that he wanted me to know whatever secret he was hiding, and honestly I felt honoured that he was even feeling that way about me. Squeezing his hands to reassure myself that he was here, I felt the warm blood that had caused this whole confession, run down my hand and as I grabbed his arm I frowned

"I need to clean this, come on" I said and I watched as he was about to say that he could do it himself before he gave in and let me help him.

I cleaned the cuts and then bandaged them in a gauze in case they were still going to bleed before I yawned, trying my best to cover the yawn.

"Jo, would you like to stay?" he asked and I shook my head

"No, I think I should probably head home" I said unsure of wither or not staying was a good idea or not.

"Jo you just fixed me and saved my life, the least I can do is offer you my bed" he said and I raised an eyebrow at him

"I'm taking the couch. I insist" he said and I knew that there was no way out of this now. Not without making up some random lie and I didn't even want to go there with Henry. As Henry and I made our way out of his lab and up to the apartment above the antique store Henry finally asked

"Why were you here Jo? When I woke up?" he asked and I looked at him

"I couldn't sleep" I said and when he raised an eyebrow at me I sighed and answered

"I was worried about you. You haven't really been you for the past couple of days and I wanted to make sure that you were alright" I said and he grabbed my hand, placing a gentle kiss to the palm of my hand

"Thank you Jo. Sweet dreams" he said and as he turned back into the lounge I realised that we had made it up to the apartment and I was now standing in Henry's bedroom. Looking around the room, it felt oddly strange and somehow very familiar. It was Henry to a tee. I smiled as I made my way over to the bed and climbed in. Wrapping my arms around the spare pillow and smelling in the scent I knew was Henry, that deep musky smell, and something uniquely Henry, breathing in deeply I closed my eyes and feel into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Abe goes out of town for a conference and Henry invites Jo over for some drinks at the end of a really tough case. One thing leads to another…**

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT, I HAD TO GET MYSELF A NEW LAPTOP AND THEN HAD TO GET ALL MY STORIES OFF OF IT. SO AGAIN I'M SORRY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

"Are you sure it's alright for me to come over? I don't want to ruin your night with Abe" I said and when I looked at Henry he shook his head

"It will be fine, besides Abe's out of town on a conference" he said and I thought for a couple of minutes

"Alright sounds good" I said and he smiled

"Ok I'll see you soon detective" he said as he left my desk. I was almost finished my report that needed to be handed in to Lieutenant Reece, so I would be leaving shortly. But as I returned to my report, I heard Hanson clear his throat

"Date night with the doc, detective?" he teased and I shook my head

"No just a drink _detective_. Besides even if it was I wouldn't tell you" I said a little too defensively

"I don't know, he's good for you Jo. You seem really happy when you're with him and you've been spending a lot of time with him and his roommate lately" he said and I nodded

"Abe and Henry are my friends, just like you and Lieutenant Reece are my friends" I said and when he shook his head I growled

"Alright whatever you say, I just think that you and Henry would be good for each other" he said grabbing his gear and leaving. When he was gone I dropped my pen on the file I was working on. I knew I spent a lot of time with Henry, it was partially because we had suffered the same amount of pain, but also because he made me happy, made me want to be a better person. Since we'd meet almost a year ago we'd had many close calls but he'd never once left my side and for that I was grateful. Also during that time, I was pretty sure that the feelings I had toward him had deepened and maybe I could see us becoming something more but how could I be sure it was what he wanted too. When I was with Henry, there would be times when I swear I could see the same feelings in his eyes, but maybe it was just wishful thinking, I mean the last time I loved someone he died long before his time and for me that was a dark and gruesome time. One that I never wanted to experience ever again.

Deciding that my report could be finished tomorrow, I grabbed my gear and made my way down to my car making a quick stop in to the morgue to check if Henry had already left, which according to the night guard he had. Driving to Henry's apartment by myself gave me way too much time to ponder my feelings for Henry and what Mike had said, could we really become something more than friends? Would we be able to make it work between us? Could Henry love me the same way he seemed to have loved Abigail? These were all questions that were running through my head, and all ones that confused me. Not that I hadn't been asking myself these same questions for the last six months now but to have someone else point them out and make me question myself wasn't helping much. Ugh I needed to stop thinking like this! After the case we'd just finished there was no way that I was going to be alright with thinking like this. A mother had been killed in front of her kids and then the kids had been tortured and killed as well, it had been a horrible case for all of us to work on and it was one that would be forever seared into my mind.

When I arrived in front of Abe's Antiques, I grabbed my bag and then knocked on the door of the shop, before realising that there was a letter there with my name on it. Honestly if this was anyone else I would be 100% certain that this letter would be gone by now but somehow it was still there. I grabbed it and read in Henry's elegant script:

_Jo _

_Please excuse me for not greeting you when you arrived but I have been preparing our meal for the evening and I wanted it to be something special. I am not Abraham and have less confidence when cooking. The door is unlocked but please would you lock it behind you when you come up. Thank you for coming_

_Henry_

I smiled reading over the note again, it seemed so old-fashioned to leave notes on one's door but then again it was something that didn't seem out of place when Henry did it. Opening the door I walked through, locking the door behind me before making my way upstairs into the apartment above the store. Thinking that one day I would actually have to stop in the store to take a look at all the antiques instead of just coming in to collect Henry or spend time with Abe and Henry after work.

I was greeted by the sight of Henry standing over the stove stirring something in a pot, from the ties around his back I could see that he was wearing an apron, something that striked me as a little odd. I made my way further into his apartment and stepped on a creaky floor board, one that I had never noticed before cause Abe or Henry were usually there to help me avoid it. Henry upon hearing the floor board turned with a wooden spoon in his right hand, a smile on his face and flour all over the apron and his face. I chuckled at the sight, making my way closer to him to try and wipe some of the excess flour off of him.

"You know the flour is supposed to be in the meal not all over you or did you have some kind of accident?" I teased and he raised his eyebrow but the smile still lingered.

"I know but I tend to get a little lost in the task and may have accidently chosen a dish that was beyond my expertise" he said wiping his arm over his eyebrow.

"Well then why did you chose it?" I asked and he looked at me a small smile on his face and a glint in his eye, I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed answering a little nervously

"I uh- wanted to impress you. I mean I know we're colleagues and friends but I don't know something about doing this for you just felt right" and I smiled, my heart beating quicker at what he just said, making me think of everything that I was trying to stop. Seeing the look on my face he turned to the sink washed his hands and said

"Would you like some red wine? Apparently it goes splendidly with the sautéed chicken and cranberry sauce" he said and I nodded, thanking the lucky stars that he was trying to change the conversation.

"I would love some" I said and he nodded going over to a cabinet and grabbing two wine glasses before filling them half way. He handed me a glass and then we clinked our glasses together. Tasting the red liquid I moaned for a red wine it was a little sweet but it tasted amazing. I looked up and my eyes connected with Henry's, I felt the blush rise on my cheeks before he smiled and made his way back to the stove, grabbing a tea spoon and dipping it into the sauce

"Here try some" he said holding out the spoon for me to taste. I was about to protest when he had the spoon in front of my mouth, opening my mouth he placed the spoon in my mouth before the cranberry sauce was on my tongue and I tasted the delicious sauce.

"Mm, that's so good" I said, and Henry beamed at me. I watched as he grabbed another teaspoon and tried it himself.

"Mm you are so right" he said proudly.

When dinner was ready he brought our plates out to the deck overlooking the city, where we spent many evenings after work most of them with Abe, but I smiled at the setting as I followed him out with our glasses of wine. There were flowers on the table and candles lit around the place, and I couldn't help but think that this was probably the most romantic Henry had been since his ex-wife had left. As I sat at the table Henry placed a plate in front of me and I smiled my thanks. As we ate our dinner, Henry and I were continually making eye contact as we listened to the traffic down below us. The bottle of wine that had been brought out with us was getting lower and lower as the time passed and I could feel the alcohol course through my body, not quite as powerful as my usual liquor choice but still if we didn't stop soon the effect would be the same.

Back inside the apartment, after Henry had made sure that all the candles had been blown out so that it didn't catch a light, we sat on the couch, just talking at first before we began getting closer and closer together. As the alcohol made me feel emboldened to get closer to Henry, I took his hand and watched his reaction, our eyes meet and I could see hunger in them, a look that looked out of place on Henry but caused something to stir in me and I was gone. I leaned over and crashed my lips against his, tasting the red wine, sautéed chicken, and cranberry sauce, as well as something that was uniquely Henry. I moaned and felt Henry's hands ghost up my back to lace themselves in my hair. It felt so good, to be in the embrace of someone again, someone whom I loved. It was enough to let our guards down and as the kisses continued we became more lost in each other. When we pulled apart to breath after a rather intense kiss Henry leaned forward and rest his forehead against mine before he whispered

"I think I love you Jo" and all I could do was kiss him again, feeling my heart swell with pride and love for this man, this infuriating, know-it-all, smart, sexy man.

"I love you Henry" I whispered back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Person A finds Person B's secret stash of sweets and eats them all, then sits and grumbles about a stomach ache. Person B tells them that they deserve it and that they have no sympathy for them, but eventually they sit beside Person A and rub their stomach to help them feel better.**

**Hey guys I hope you like this update. So I've done it as a Henry/Abe story and this is new for me :D and it's also a shorter update. Please review**

It had been a long day of work and all I needed was some caffeine and to indulge in some sweets. I smiled thinking of the sweets in my office all of them gifts from Jo, the most recent a packet of chocolate moth balls which Jo had given me after finding out they were a favourite of mine and also an apology for losing her temper at me in front of a crime scene a couple weeks ago. I unlocked the door to the store and relocked it after entering the store before making my way over to the trap door that led down to my lab. Upon entry I saw that the box that had stashed my sweets was opened and a couple bags were now scattered on the floor. Grabbing one of the packets I made my way upstairs into the apartment I shared with Abe, holding the now empty bag of liquorice in my hand.

"Abraham is there something you want to tell me?" I asked, the bag behind my back. He looked at me his face a shade or two paler than it usually was and I frowned

"Do you want to tell me why I walked into my lab to find three bags of liquorice, two bags of sour gummies and chocolate moth balls scattered all over my lab all of them empty? And don't you dare say it was a couple of mice because the look on your face says it all" I asked him, watching as his face turned a couple more shades lighter than it already was.

"Uh I think I'm going to be sick" Abe said clamping his hand across his mouth and holding his stomach. I made my way over to him and helped him out of his seat and raced him to the bathroom, helping him to slide down the wall as he lost the contents of his stomach.

It was a couple minutes later when Abe was leaning back against the wall, a cup of water in his hands that he groaned and said

"Remind me never to do that again" he said and I sighed

"Abraham I have been warning you not to pig out on that much junk food since you were two years old. You would think that after sixty one years you would remember that too much sugar gives you a belly ache. Or should I bring up the incident where you almost gave your mother and I a heart attack because you put yourself in a coma because you had too much sugar?" I scolded and he sighed

"No pops you don't. I know I shouldn't have done it but it just looked so tempting and I needed the sugar boost" he said and I frowned, it was why I was going to have some.

"Well I hope it was good because that pack of Chocolate moth balls was from Jo" I said turning and leaving him. I know it was just a little childish but I was looking forward to my candy and Abe had eaten it all. But I did care about my son and knew that if he had too much sugar it would probably be a lot worse than him ending up in a coma. So I went into the kitchen and got him a couple of aspirin for the pain and to get rid of most of the pain so that he could sleep tonight.

"Here have this" I said handing him the pills. He was about to put the pills in his mouth when he started vomiting again. Getting worried now because he hardly ever vomited I sat beside him and rubbed his back. Knowing that there wasn't all that much that I could do to help him apart from reassure him that everything was going to be right.

"Why? Why did I have to eat so much candy?" he moaned pulling back and rubbing his mouth before taking the aspirin and sipping the water.

"Do you think you can make it to bed without vomiting again?" I asked as I stood. He nodded and got to his feet.

"Alright lets go" I said helping him to his feet before walking with him down the hall and into his bedroom. I went and got a bucket for him just in case he had an emergency, when he lay down on the bed he looked at me apologetically

"I'm sorry Pops, I didn't mean to eat all your candy" he said. And as he lay down, I pulled the covers up on him and watched as his eyes fluttered closed I was reminded of when I used to do this every night when Abraham was a little boy. Bending down and kissing his forehead I smiled before whispering

"Sweet dreams Abraham".


	12. Chapter 12

**Jo has to tell their child that her father is an immortal after Henry was in an accident. (Prompt from Ploy). I hope you like this prompt Ploy and that it lived up to what you were looking for. I am sorry it took me so long to post, I found out that my assessment was due a whole two weeks earlier than what I had been told so I had to do that and it took highest priority, I hope you understand. Anyway I hope you like. Please review and tell me what you think. Also don't hesitate to send me a prompt for this story and i will try my best to write it**

I was in the middle of playing a game of monopoly with my daughter when the phone rang. Getting up and answering the phone I said

"Hello, this is Jo speaking" waiting for the response I made my way back over to the table to return to the game I was losing to a six year old.

"Mrs Morgan, this is Deputy Nick Sampson from the Hamptons county police department. You are listed as the next of kin for Mr Henry Morgan is that correct?" he asked and my heart froze. Henry had been in an accident or died and it had been where someone could see it which would of course mean that the police would be involved.

"Uh yes, is Henry alright?" I asked and the deputy cleared his throat before saying

"I'm sorry ma'am but your husband was involved in a car accident. He was unconscious when we arrived at the scene, and had a faint pulse but something happened and we uh lost his body" he said and I nodded. Feeling the tears streaming down my face, even though I had been married to Henry for almost eight years and had known for ten years it still hurt when I learned of his deaths, even more so because now we had a daughter together and she didn't know the truth behind Henry's condition. I got up again and made my way into the kitchen just out of ear shot of my little girl to hear, I know that she would need to know but her seeing me like this wouldn't be a good thing and she would automatically jump to conclusions, which would be correct in a sense.

"Uh what's the address?" I asked and the deputy gave me an address.

"Alright thank you deputy" I said, hanging up the phone. I turned into the bench placing my phone down, one hand trying to keep a grip on the bench and the other covering my mouth trying to muffle the sounds of my sobs. But it wasn't enough my little girl had made her way into the kitchen and was standing me asking

"Mummy what's wrong?" I tried to wipe away the tears and take a deep breath but when I turned and saw the concern and confusion on her face I broke down even more, pulling her into a hug. I felt her tiny arms wrap around me as she tried to understand why I was reacting the way I was. When I pulled back slightly she asked

"What is it Mummy?" she looked so innocent right now, I didn't even want to tell her but I knew that she was strong and she could handle this.

"Ella, dad he was uh- involved in an accident and he uh didn't make it- he uh disappeared on them and uh it's a normal occurrence with daddy. Ok he dies but he will always return to us ok?" I said trying to explain it the best way I could, I mean how one even tells their own child that their father dies but he will always come back to us. She looked at me like I'd grown a couple of extra heads or something before she actually searched my eyes and she must've believed me because she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered

"Can we go find him?" I nodded. Grabbing a bag for Henry we made our way out to the car.

The car ride to the Hudson River was one in silence, I mean I didn't blame Ella for having to think about this. After finding out the truth of Henry's condition it had taken me a month to properly accept his condition because I had been witness to his murder and it sunk in.

"Are you alright Ella?" I asked and she looked at me

"I'm not sure" she whispered and I nodded. It was understandable. When we arrived at the Hudson, I got out of the car and Ella got out too, I grabbed the bag in one hand before grabbing Ella's hand in the other. I made my way over to our usual meeting spot and called out

"Henry, you there?" I asked and heard the rustling from behind the trees

"Yes baby" he said and I smiled making my way around the bush a little to hand him the bag of clothes. I stepped back a little and looked down at Ella who was looking a little shocked.

"You alright baby?" I asked and she shook her head, breaking down in a sob. I picked her up and hugged her close. She was still sobbing when Henry came out from behind the bushes and wrapped his arms around both of us.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. This must be a lot to take in sweetie. I will explain it all to you when we get home. But first can I have a hug with you?" he asked and she looked back, before nodding holding her arms out for her dad to give her a hug.

"I love you Ella" he whispered kissing her forehead, she sobbed a little before she answered

"I love you too daddy" she said wrapping her arms tightly around Henry's neck not wanting to let him go. He looked over at me and smiled

"I love you Jo" he said pulling me close and kissing me on the lips

"I love you too Henry" I said back as he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other holding tightly to Ella as we made our way back up the shore and toward the car.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT IVE BEEN ILL AND DOING ASSESSMENTS FOR COURSE AND THEATRE HAS STARTED UP AGAIN SO I AM STILL TRYING TO GET THINGS SORTED WITH THAT AND I HAVE TRINITY EXAMS (for singing) AND SINGING COMPS IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS SO EVERYTHINGS PILING UP AT THE MOMENT. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Jo and Henry's teen daughter is upset. Sat in her room and listening to Taylor Swift songs.**

"Hey Maddie. How was school?" I asked as my fourteen year old daughter walked in the door from school. Madison "Maddie" Diana Morgan was a beautiful young girl, always had been, with gorgeous curly hair the same shade as her fathers and icy blue eyes a genetics throwback to my father, she was 5ft 6' and still had a little baby fat but she was growing up to be a beautiful women. She had the most amazing personality and never not even once hurt anybody, it went against every bone in her body to do so, she respected everyone and adored children younger than her, so when I looked at my little girls face and saw her cheeks a deep red colour and her eyes almost brimming with tears I knew that something was wrong.

"It was alright" she whispered, this was a surprise as she never had anything bad to say about a day at school.

"Are you sure hun?" Henry asked his voice laced with concern

"I'm sure. I'm going to be in my room doing some homework is that ok?" she asked and I nodded

"Of course hun, we'll call you when dinner is ready" I said letting her go. Whatever it was I knew that my little girl would talk when she was ready, she always did. After I watched her go I turned back to Henry and saw the look on his face

"Are you sure that we should let her go, I mean I know that she will come to us when she needs us but do you think that we should leave her alone?" he asked and I nodded, placing my hand on Henry's chest holding him back, stopping him from walking down the hall to our little girls bedroom.

"Trust me Henry, if you go in there you are going to be messing with a little girl and her emotions. She needs time to vent and when she's ready she'll come out and speak to us" I said.

"But I thin-" cutting him off I said

"Alright, we'll make a compromise. If she doesn't come out by the time dinner is dished up then I will go in and talk to her" he was about to argue but when I raised my eyebrow at him he nodded and went back to cutting the vegetables for dinner. I joined him in the kitchen helping to prepare dinner.

It was days like these that made me feel blessed to be a part of this family, Henry and Abe had always made me feel welcome and when Maddie came along she was welcomed into the family just as readily as I was. It had been sad when Abe had passed away five years ago, we had all been heart broken and Henry had left us there for a while. If it hadn't been for Maddie I think he would've started the same tirade he had been on before he and I met. Today I had left for work early, just in time to see a half asleep Henry and a very sleepy Maddie come out to get ready for the day as I left home. I drove to work, interrogated three or four different suspects, visited Henry down in the morgue, had lunch and then wrote a report all before the time I was to knock off of work. Most days I was able to be home by the time that Maddie was to get home from school, and Henry was usually home in time for dinner. But today after interrogating suspects and finishing the piles of paperwork I was able to leave home before 4. We had been in the kitchen for a good ten minutes when we heard the radio in Maddie's room becoming louder and louder. A couple of songs sounded familiar and I realised that they were a couple of songs done by Taylor Swift, convenient for moments when one was feeling upset or rejected by a boy.

About an hour later Henry was in the kitchen dishing up dinner when I decided to make good on my promise. I made my way down the hall and paused outside the door, over top of the music I could hear the sobs coming from my little girl, a sound I hadn't heard in years. Opening the door silently I found her lying on her bed facing the wall, her favourite teddy bear wrapped up tight in her arms, a sign that she was really hurting since that teddy bear hadn't seen the light of day since she was eight and a half, she'd told us at the time that she was too big for such things, but somehow Abe and Henry had managed to convince her that she might want them one day, not all of the junk toys but the special ones, the ones that she felt she could never be without. Turning down the music, I made my way over to her bed and sat down. The instant I did, she bolted upright and flung her arms around my neck, another move she hadn't made in a while, my arms instantly wrapping around her waist as she sobbed into my shoulder. I felt like crying myself but until I knew what had my baby worked up there was no way I would lose control. Pulling away slightly I whispered

"What happened Maddie?" she pulled back, wiping the tears from her face. Her eyes bloodshot from crying and her voice a little hoarse from crying for so long, I was surprised that she hadn't cried herself to sleep by now.

"There's this boy in my class, Darren. I've had the biggest crush on him for a long time and somehow he found out because today he came up to me and asked me out, I said yes and then he and his friends all started laughing and he told me that it was a joke. I ran away trying to stop the tears but only just made it to the bathroom. Jessie found me in the bathroom and tried to help but there was only so much she could do to stop me from remembering because by the time lunch rolled around the whole school knew about it and were laughing and pointing their fingers at me" she sobbed, a fresh round of tears falling down her cheeks. I pulled her close, kissing her forehead. Teenagers were always horrible and nasty to each other and from the job that I did I knew that people didn't get much better unless they were truly determined to not be the way they were in high school. It was then that I noticed that I was crying too.

"Oh baby girl. I'm sorry that happened to you. It's not fair and it will seem like everyone is against you for a while but you still have Jessie and Tyler right?" I asked and she nodded

"Yeah" she nodded. I sat with my little girl for a while more before Henry came down the hall and saw both Maddie and I in tears that he rushed to our sides and pulled us close. Both of us nuzzling into his embrace.

Later that night after Maddie had gone to bed and Henry and I were in bed ourselves, he asked

"What happened to our little girl Jo?" I looked up at him a sad smile on my face

"Let's just say that she had the meanest kind of prank played on her today and not only was her heart broken but she was humiliated in front of the whole school" I said. I hadn't promised Maddie that I wouldn't tell Henry anything but then again I wasn't going to tell him the full truth unless she wanted me to, as it was her story to tell. Hopefully with the coming days she would feel comfortable enough to let him in but for now he would have to make do with being in the dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE IT'S BEEN A REALLY CRAZY COUPLE OF MONTHS WITH COURSE AND THEATRE. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN BUT HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE SOON. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Imagine Person A has been away for months, person B is nervous to tell them some good news.**

I sighed checking the arrivals board again for what felt like the 100th time in the last ten minutes. I was getting impatient, nervous and had butterflies fluttering around my stomach because this was new territory for the both of us. Before Henry had left on his 6 month volunteer job in Nepal, treating the wounded and helping to look after the dying and injured doing what he could to give each family closure after the horrifying events after the earthquake. He'd been assigned to go as he "didn't" have a family and nobody knew of our relationship apart from Abe. Lieutenant Reece had assured me that he would come back safe and sound, and had even given me the day off to go pick him up, of course I had to tell her that his roommate had gone out of town and wouldn't be able to come, which was a lie because here he was standing next to me making sure that I didn't fall over. Though with Henry being gone for six months and him not being very technologically savvy there had been no way for me to pass on a message to him about our great news, especially since he was constantly on the move. I had found out three months ago that I was pregnant, and though I was now seven and a half months pregnant and feeling more and more like a beached whale every day no one had even caught on to who the father was, not Lucas or Hanson, they had just assumed that it was some random man's baby because I had fallen pregnant right around the time of the second anniversary of the death of my husband and they had just thought that I had gone out for the night to get drunk and to forget about Sean like I had the year before. Instead I had spent the day with Henry and Abe, who were both incredibly supportive and had made sure that I wasn't alone, and then that night Henry had taken me to bed like we had done every night since we had started dating two months beforehand, after telling me the truth about who he was and who Abe was to him. We'd had the most amazing sex that night and it had been wonderful, something that I had held onto as he'd flown out for Nepal a week later while I was in the middle of a really tough case. That had been a hard couple of days, they hadn't told me or Abe where he was going it wasn't until a couple days later when I was checking the answering machine on the phone that I heard that he was gone, I'd stormed back to the precinct and demanded to know why he'd been sent away before having to explain that I was worried simply because he had become my partner over time and we wouldn't be closing as many cases with him being away, she'd explained before telling me that she would notify me the moment she knew of his return.

"Jo if you don't stop you'll wear a hole in the floor and fall in" Abe said and I looked at him, trying to calm myself down. My hands instantly flew down to my stomach, like they always did from the moment I had found out I was pregnant, feeling the kicks coming from the baby inside of me I took a deep breath and heard Abe say

"I see him" he said and I looked over to where he was pointing, my eyes searching the crowd as I tried to find the man who had stolen my heart and was giving me the best thing in the world. As soon as my eyes meet his, I smiled feeling myself running toward him. He dropped his bags before holding his arms open for me and as I was wrapped in his arms, I could hear the cheers from the crowd that had gathered around us. I pulled back and kissed him passionately before pulling away and he finally looked down at my baby belly his hands instantly falling to my stomach, running a soothing hand over the ever growing bump and I felt the kick from our baby, and saw Henry's eyes widen as he felt our baby kick for the first time.

"How far along are you?" he asked and I smiled

"Seven and a half months pregnant. I didn't find out until three months ago when I suddenly felt incredibly bloated and I went to the doctors and they told me that it wasn't bloating. After that I just seemed to double in size" I said and he smiled leaning in and kissing me before pulling back, resting his forehead on mine

"Best surprise ever" he said and I smiled

"You're not mad?" I asked and he shook his head

"Not at all. Does anyone else know that I'm the father?" he asked and I looked behind me to Abe, who smiled when he finally felt himself being brought into the conversation

"Only Abe. The others all just think that I had some one night stand, and I just couldn't face telling them the truth without you being there beside me, supporting me" I said, feeling tears springing to my eyes. He kissed me again and smiled

"I understand Jo. I love you so much" he said and I smiled, feeling my heart flutter

"I love you too Henry" I said and he smiled. He pulled away letting me go this time and throwing his arms around his son and I smiled.

"I missed you too Abraham" he said and Abe smiled

"I missed you too Henry" he said, I frowned a little knowing that if he was at home, he would be able to call him dad without people looking at him strangely, but right now greetings by their first names would have to do.

"Alright well, let's get home. Jo needs to rest and I'm sure you do as well" Abe said and Henry nodded, picking up his bags again.


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS. I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY. I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT THERE FOR YOU GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE FICLET.**

**Imagine your OTP sitting side by side on a bench, watching the sunset. Person A reaches over and takes Person B's hand but doesn't make a big deal about it but Person B is internally screaming that it's about damn time.**

Here we were, after a long day at work and wanting nothing than each other's company, something that seemed to be exactly what we needed. We were seated on one of the benches overlooking the Hudson River, staring out at the calming water and listening to the cars on the roads behind us. As the sun began to fall in the sky Henry and I inched closer together on the seat, it seemed almost magnetic now. We'd been friends for over ten months now, working together as partners for almost a year and I was continuously asking myself everyday how on earth had I managed to survive before meeting Henry. He was my best friend, the person I turned to whenever things weren't going right and the only one who seemed to understand how the death of my husband had affected me. He didn't judge nor did he discourage me from doing things that would inadvertently put my life in danger nor did he question my motives because he seemed to feel the same way. And over this time he had become more than that to me. He had somehow wormed his way into my heart as something more than my best friend, it wasn't that much of a surprise really that I had fallen for him, more the fact that I had fallen for him so quickly. I mean Henry was a good looking man and there was no point denying that but it wasn't just his good looks that had caused me to fall for him, it was his wit and the amount of knowledge that he had. Though I knew he was still keeping secrets from me I seemed to push that aside because he had been the first one since Sean who had made me feel better and I would do anything for him.

As we sat watching the sunset in front of us, we didn't feel the need to fill the silence with talk, it wasn't awkward, it seemed energised somehow. Even after our long day at work and spending a majority of our day in each other's company something seemed different, like there was some kind of spark or magnetic field that was drawing us together and the silence was just a part of it. I loved this man because he never made me feel uncomfortable, irritated or confused sometimes but he was always a loyal and soulful person. I knew that he had his secrets and that I had my own but we were getting closer to telling them, for now though it was enough just being in each other's company. I looked out at the water as Henry's hand slipped into mine and I turned my gaze down onto my hands, confused and enamoured all at once. I tried so desperately to keep a straight face on the outside but on the inside my head was going into overdrive and my heart was fluttering so much that I thought I might die. His hand was rough but not calloused, muscled and toned as I pictured the rest of him would be. And it was delightfully warm. I looked up again and saw Henry gazing down at me before I felt the blush reach my cheeks. He tried taking his hand away but I squeezed it and he kept it in my hand. Our gazes turning back out to the view of the Hudson river as the last light peeked over the horizon.

We stayed that way until the lights of New York City could be seen on the water front and the chill in the air became too much to be sat in for a long time. Henry walked me to the car, hand still wrapped in mine before he let go as he made his way around the car and to the passenger seat of the car. What was Henry doing? Was he doing it just to spite me or was he doing it because he knew how much I liked him and this was his not so subtle way of showing that he wanted something to happen between us? I stood there pondering these questions before I heard the tap on the glass and looked down. Henry must think I'm a dork for standing out there in the brisk night air with a stupid expression on my face.

"You alright Jo?" he asked and I nodded a light blush reaching my cheeks

"Fine" I breathed and he shrugged before I put my seat belt on and started the car, making my way back to the apartment above the antique's store. When he got out of the car he leaned over and placed a light kiss to my cheek, and as soon as he was out of sight my hand flew up to my cheek as I drove away from the store and back home. If he kept doing things like this there was no doubt in my mind that he was getting closer to wanting more from our friendship, something that would make me a very happy person.


End file.
